


Valentine’s day special

by Zepwho



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Art, Fluff and Smut, LGBTQ Themes, Luxury, M/M, Music, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zepwho/pseuds/Zepwho
Summary: A Valentine's treat for my dear faithful readers, because I well and truly love you all!Led Zeppelin played the  Nassau Colliseum on the 13th and 14th February 1975( check this for rare footage: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXS1W8sRs0Q) and romantic Robert, who has learned about the meaning of Valentine's day has plans how to treat his own sweet baby, who is, of course, Jimmy Page.Happy Valentine's day! And don't worry, it'll be back to Night Flight on the weekend as usual :-)
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Valentine’s day special

Jimmy looked so earth-shattering, mind-blowingly amazing that Robert had a hard time concentrating on his music. Every time his eyes wandered over to his guitarist, he felt like stopping mind-song, dropping his mic and whisk Jimmy away. 

On this day, 13th of February 1975, Led Zeppelin performed their first of two concerts at the Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, New York and Jimmy looked so beautiful, he could make angels weep: he wore a tight black and white silky top, white striped sleeves, black bodice and a collar so wide open it displayed his fine chest. He wore dazzling black satin trousers, huge flares making his legs look even longer and slimmer, adorned with silver planets and stars, Saturn just off centre from Jimmy’s deliciously tight bottom. Robert, and everyone in the audience itched to lay their hands right over silvery Saturn. Jimmy’s hair was fluffy, curly, big and shiny and he played in top form, moving somewhere between gracious and borderline obscene. 

Robert actually felt a little shabby in comparison. He wore his usual flowery blouse, open at the chest and tight blue jeans but he thought that he was no match for rakish, beautiful, talented Jimmy.

To make amends, he put all he could give into his performance, strutting, thrusting and gyrating his hips, showing off his bulge. Throwing his golden mane around and screaming, moaning, begging at his very best.

And his show did not go unnoticed: Jimmy couldn’t help but glance at his singer, time and again. Once, he even caught himself staring - how generous Robert was with his overt sexuality. Happy to be Adonis to whoever fancied him. But only in their dreams, their fantasies. Me, Jimmy though, I’ll be the one, the only one, in his bed later tonight. Waking up with him in the morning. Sharing my life with him. Me, little Jimmy Page from quiet Epsom. 

He almost forgot that he was supposed to play a solo, but Bonzo gave him a metaphorical kick by clashing his cymbals particularly loud right next to his ears, waking Jimmy from his daydream. 

After the show, everyone found themselves backstage as usual, smoking herbs, drinking strong liquors and trying to slowly ease off their adrenaline high. Jimmy faltered quickly, as he often did these days: Robert was well aware that Jimmy had developed a certain dependency on the white powder prior to each show, saying that he didn’t have the strength or courage to perform in the way their audience expected by now. But it meant his coming down after the show hit him harder than Robert or Jonesy. And Robert knew it. He made sure that he was never far from Jimmy, ready to catch him and keep him safe.

Tonight, he couldn’t wait for Jimmy to fall into his usual stupor, and he did not have to wait long: a few glasses of wine and a particularly strong joint was enough to knock the fragile man out well and proper. 

Robert found his chauffeur and winked. The faithful man got his coat, hat and car keys and Robert gently lifted Jimmy off his chair, carried him outside over his shoulder and laid him on the limousine’s back seat.  
*  
When Jimmy awoke, he noticed that something was different, in a strangely luxurious way. They stayed in a decent hotel, this he knew, but his bed this morning felt different: it was softer, somewhat cooler in a pleasant way. Like finely woven cotton satin sheets. Their hotel didn’t use them. It smelled different too: the fragrance of freshly blooming roses hung in the air and something like incense and patchouli. He felt the bed dip next to him and didn’t need to look to know that Robert sat down next to him. He felt Robert’s damp curls tickle his cheeks and was kissed by a gentle pair of lips. 

“Hello beautiful Jimmy, my baby. I love you! Happy Valentine’s day!” Jimmy couldn’t help but smile. They didn’t celebrate Valentine’s day in the UK but of course, they had toured the States often enough to know about it. And it had given romantic Robert ideas that he was dying to test on Jimmy.

“Come, gorgeous, open your pretty eyes!” He coaxed and Jimmy forced himself to look. His mouth fell open: the highly decorated stucco ceiling with its huge, glittery chandelier definitely wasn’t present at their last hotel. His head reeled: Where was he and how did he get here? Was he still dreaming? To be honest, he often couldn’t recall how he got back after concerts. Yet, he had never found himself somewhere so unexpected, or so completely glamorous. The room was huge, with heavily embroidered curtains and drapes, oriental carpets and plush sofas. Next to the bed stood a huge bunch of long-stemmed red roses, perfuming the air with their seductive fragrance. 

Robert quickly leaned down and kissed Jimmy’s lips, before he jumped off the bed, and returned with a silver bucket and two glasses. Jimmy grinned and asked, surprised: “champagne for breakfast? What's going on? Where are we, my love?” 

“Ah!” Robert smiled. “You see, it’s Valentine’s day. Ahmed told me how the Americans celebrate it by spoiling their loved ones. So, I thought, well, I’m the luckiest man alive and I should treat my baby too! I took you to the Waldorf Astoria last night! My treat!” Before Jimmy found words, Robert popped the cork, spilling white bubbles over his hand and onto the floor. Jimmy bit his lips – the way Robert held the bottle, right in front of his crotch, made his thoughts stray dangerously. It didn’t help that Robert was naked apart from a small towel around his hips and the tips of his curls damp from a recent shower.

Robert handed Jimmy his glass and they both drank; he quickly refilled the glasses and they drank some more. They started to feel light- headed and Robert let himself sink next to Jimmy on the bed, caressing his long slender form whilst pushing the quilt back at the same time. They kissed as they continued to brush their fingers across each other’s bodies, shoulders, chests, flanks, tights. 

Robert hadn’t planned to go any further for now because he had lots of other ideas for the day, but how could he possibly resist beautiful, needy, achingly hard Jimmy? Robert smiled and gave in. He found some lubrication, and leaned between Jimmy’s open legs, his fingers preparing him as careful as he could. He took him, slowly at first and languished in the tight heat as they united. 

Afterwards, Jimmy cuddled himself to Robert’s chest and Robert noticed that he was on the verge of going to sleep again. “No baby, please stay awake! I’ve got plans!”  
“Come Robert, just a little bit longer. My love, you feel so, so good…” A knock on the door and Robert called for room service to come in before quickly disappearing in the bathroom. After all, it still wasn’t legal to rent a hotel room to two male lovers and he had to book under “Mr and Mrs Jones”, hoping that Jonesy and Mo didn’t mind if they ever found out. 

He felt angry that they had to hide but knew that now was not the time to quarrel.

His patience was rewarded when he found Jimmy, still flushed, his ebony hair a wild mess, smiling over a large tray full of the best breakfast New York could offer. “Wow, you really are spoiling me!” Jimmy said, looking up at Robert. The other man joined Jimmy on the huge bed again and took a piece of watermelon. His eyes fixed on Jimmy as he said: “I love spoiling you, baby. I wish I could spoil you every single day.” He bit into his slice, pink juice dribbling down his chin and Jimmy already felt himself stir again down below. He leaned over and licked to juice off Robert’s chin and for a moment, Robert gave in again and kissed Jimmy slowly. 

“Oh, you!” Robert sighed. “I could just make love to you all day! But I do have a few more things planned.” Robert got up and got dressed. Jimmy noticed with surprise that he wasn’t wearing his usual jeans, t-shirt and woolly jumper but a light blue suit made from wild silk, a fresh white shirt, even a narrow black tie. Jimmy understood without words. Whatever Robert had planned, it needed elegant attire. He chose a pinstriped suit and combined it with a green satin shirt and a thin black tie, like Robert’s.

Their chauffeur awaited them outside the grand entrance, and they set off until they reached Central Park. It was an unusually beautiful day for February, the grass already started to sprout and looked fresh green with a few daisies in the lawn, snowdrops and crocuses along the barren shrubs and the last flecks of snow melting in the late morning sun. But surely, they weren’t here for a picnic? It still was too cold and damp, despite the sunshine.

Robert led Jimmy though the park as fast as he could walk, he couldn’t wait to show Jimmy what he had planned. They stopped outside a building which looked out of place compared to the shiny high rises, but artful, large with a huge, ornate entrance. “The Metropolitan Museum of Art!” Robert exclaimed, proudly. Jimmy let out a rather untypical squeal of delight and basically flew up the broad steps in front of it.

Robert smiled and followed his excited partner into the huge, magnificent hall. Robert spent the next few hours chasing after an awestruck Jimmy who wandered from hall to hall, wide eyed like a child in Santa’s workshop. He was knowledgeable too, talking about some pieces as if he was an experienced art dealer. 

Robert listened patiently, even though he didn’t really understand all of it. It was just wonderful to see Jimmy so happy. Robert barely managed to get Jimmy out of the ancient Egyptian exhibition as he carefully studied each piece, even trying to decipher the hieroglyphs on them, a look of holy reverence on his sweet, round face.

For lunch, Robert took Jimmy to the nearby Roof Garden Café, high above 5th Avenue. It was a little too cold to sit outside, but the large glass windows offered a magnificent view over the New York skyline. They enjoyed a light lunch of perfectly grilled salmon and cucumber salad – a specialty of the house – and cheekily treated themselves to a glass of the café’s famous gin cocktails.

They grinned as the other guests couldn’t help but glance at them: they knew they were unusually beautiful; they couldn’t hide with their splendid curly manes even though their suits matched the place perfectly. Maybe some people recognized them too but were polite enough not to disturb them. And they also knew that people felt that there was something more between them, something that made their hearts beat faster even though they couldn’t explain it: yes, Robert and Jimmy had the art of flirting with each other, right on the verge of actually giving themselves away but never quite crossing that threshold down to a tee by now, on and off stage.

Robert led Jimmy along 5th Avenue and towards one of the most unusual buildings Jimmy had ever seen: it was round, built of growing platforms and below that, different levels in weird angles. Of course, Jimmy, the art lover knew that this was the famous Guggenheim museum and he got truly excited: “Robert, it’s perfect! Man, you don’t know how long I wanted to come here!”

He was off again, before Robert could say anything else. He indulged Jimmy for a while, looking at the weird and wonderful world of modern art. “Look, your mate Andy Warhol has a whole room to himself here!” Robert laughed and Jimmy barely wanted to leave. 

But Robert had something special in store: “Jimmy? I managed to get us access to a secret exhibition. It is not open to the public only to a certain community in Greenwich village, who have put it together for those they know and can trust.” Jimmy looked perplexed as Robert nodded to a museum warden and they were led down to the basement. “You promise that this stays secret? You aren’t spies, are you?” “Hell, no!” Robert laughed, “the police would hardly take anyone on with long hair! We are artists, as you know, and like I explained to the director, have a personal interest.”

He unlocked the door and switched the light on. In the rather dim glow, Jimmy found pieces of art he had only ever seen once in a very rare book: the Grotta dell’ Addaura cave painting, depicting the shapes of naked men in various poses; beautiful male statues made by Donatello, Albrecht Durer’s “The Bathhouse” and more modern pieces, like Fe-Be’s Leather David. The museum warden cleared his throat and said “yes, this is our secret Queer exhibition. As you can see, many artists since the dawn of humankind were inspired by the kind of strong, beautiful love and devotion you two share as well. Even though you can’t proclaim your love publicly, you do what all these artists did: you speak about it through your exquisite art. And I am certain that, just like those artists the love you express for each other in your compelling music and performances will deeply touch and inspire generations of people for a eons to come.” 

“Thank you” Robert said, visibly moved. Here, alone in the vault, only with their insider ally present, he finally dared to take Jimmy’s hand. Jimmy jumped up, right in front of Robert, threw his arms around him and kissed him, eyes moist with happiness. 

Arm in arm, they spent the afternoon exploring those beautiful, skillful pieces of art, some openly and unashamedly erotic and sexual, others so tender, with a barely-there connection, only for those to see who knew – “just like us” Jimmy whispered and lifted Robert’s hand to his lips. 

They returned to the Waldorf Astoria for dinner and Jimmy was again glad that he had dressed up, as they dined on oysters, lobster and other overpriced delicacies considered aphrodisiacs in one of the hotel’s lush restaurants, with candles on the tables and thick cotton tablecloths and napkins. There was more champagne and cocktails and as they got back into the lift to their room, they had to lean on each other, faces glowing. Given the amount of alcohol they’d had, at least bystanders would just assume that they were drunk.

Once they got to their hotel suite, Jimmy steered straight for the bed, but Robert stopped him, and opened a door Jimmy hadn’t noticed before. He was amazed: Robert waved his arm towards a large room, completely covered in high polished white and grey marble. Comfortable loungers stood besides a basin, filled with sparking water. Steam rose above it, and Jimmy knew it was going to be pleasantly warm. “Our own spa!” Robert exclaimed proudly and stripped himself naked, ignoring his plumb, growing erection. He let himself glide into the water like a nymph, looking up at Jimmy provocatively. Robert winked and said: “Come Jimmy! Come here, I can see your bulge! You need me, don’t you baby?” 

Jimmy was out of his suit in a flash. He was always a little weary of water as he couldn’t swim, but this water wasn’t deep, and it was indeed just the right temperature. 

Robert dived down and started to swim around but Jimmy got in his way, pulling his face towards his own, hands tangled in Robert’s wet hair. Jimmy kissed him wildly and full of need, still tasting the fruity, alcoholic flavour of his last cocktail on him and it drove him even wilder. 

Robert found a corner in the water to lean on and lifted Jimmy up, until they rubbed against each other. He moved Jimmy up and down, the water making the movement gentle and flowing. Jimmy moaned and sighed feeling himself built and built towards the inevitable end. Just when he thought he couldn’t stop himself anymore, Robert pulled back and Jimmy clawed at him in protest. “Shh, Jimmy baby, I have one more treat for you” Robert whispered into Jimmy’s sweat-soaked curls and moved him through the water and out onto one of the large loungers.

The air felt cool on their wet skin, but Robert covered them with a huge, fluffy white towel and reached for the hotel’s expensive shower gel. Jimmy moved to lay under Robert, but Robert directed him to lay on his side instead. He purred: “let me spoon you. Let me spoil you and do all the work. Let me make you feel so very good.” Jimmy closed his eyes and felt Robert’s lips nipping at his neck and his slippery fingers spreading his hole whilst he was distracted. 

Robert entered him, sheathing himself into Jimmy right to the hilt and as he started to move, he also reached forward to stroke Jimmy’s dripping cock. Jimmy couldn’t move much in this position, but this meant that he could give himself up completely. Robert did spoil him, he was such a sweet, considerable lover, as if he didn’t care about his own pleasure. He fully concentrated on Jimmy, moving himself until he knew he was hitting Jimmy’s prostate and stroking him at the same time, steady and regularly. He used his other hand to massage Jimmy’s nipples and sucked his skinny shoulders and neck. Jimmy moaned and mewled with lust, arching himself like a cat in heat, all his senses reeling. Robert couldn’t hide just how much he got turned on by pleasuring Jimmy and the way his beautiful guitarist delighted in everything Robert did. He barely managed to hold on until he brought Jimmy off, and as soon as he felt the other man’s release straining his hand, he let go himself, completely lost with ecstasy.

Of course, they had another concert at Nassau Coliseum to go through that evening, but thanks to certain medicines, they managed to be pushed up enough to deliver another explosive show. 

But halfway through, Jimmy felt exhaustion catch up with him, and he quickly snuck to up to Bonzo: “mate, could we play Moby Dick please? Make your solo nice and long!” Bonzo agreed and signalled to Robert and Jonesy who understood instantly through the special bond the band shared with each other.

Whilst Bonzo played his heart out, Jimmy leaned into Robert, half- asleep and mumbled: “My Robert, love, this was the most wonderful day. I can’t thank you enough, I feel so…loved!”  
“And that’s exactly what you are, my sweet baby” Robert replied, kissing him quickly.  
“But I don’t know how I can get through the rest of the show! I might need some more…”  
“No, no” Robert said soothingly. “Do you remember those artists at the Guggenheim Museum today? Let’s get back out there and leave our message. Our legacy.” Jimmy smiled, suddenly feeling a lot more awake. He cupped Robert’s chin and kissed him, long and sweet.  
When they returned to the stage, the band and the audience were amazed at their renewed energy and their tangible, beautiful connection. “I bet they are high” one of the bouncers at the back of the hall said to the other. And indeed, they were. High on the strongest drug ever: love.


End file.
